Decisions
by Brookii
Summary: Officers Mel Ryder and Callum Stone investigate a possible murderers house. PC Mel Ryder is crushed by bricks and Sergeant Callum Stone has to rescue her. Will she survive? Based after the final episode. Coupling: Mel/Stone and later on Kirsty/Leon.
1. Preface

**I know this is short, but that is generally because it is a preface. I put this up so if you don't like it, you won't bother with the next chapter. This is my very first FanFic, so I would appreciate it if you review truthfully and honestly. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters written about in this chapter. I don't own the Bill. If I do, it would still be on.  
**A/N: **Please R&R

Inspector Dale Smith (or "Smithy", as he was better known stood before the crowd of his fellow police officers, who were listening attentively to whatever information he would be giving them.

He watched them, entirely allowing the sole purpose of standing there be forgotten, as they settled down, conversation streaming from their mouths. He nearly laughed to himself as he saw a secret smile being swapped between Grace and Neil. Who'd have thought?

You didn't have to be psychic to see that something would come up between Kirsty and Leon. They walked in at separate times, ignoring, avoiding each other. They didn't smile at oen-another or even say "Hey," like they had before the night they kissed and went home together. Smithy wondered if they would acknowledge the others existence if Mickey hadn't discovered the footage of them going to Leon's house together. And EVERYONE at the station knew what had happened AT the house.

Actually, Smithy wondered about Stone. Sergeant Callum Stone. He had the "live-alone-die-alone" look about him.

Smithy then realised that his colleagues had stopped talking. He wondered if the figure of speech "going bright red" wasn't a total cliché after all.

"Right," he began after clearing his throat to gain attention, which he didn't really need to do; he could already feel all eyes cutting into his skin. "We all know him." He pointed his finger to a photograph of a scruffy looking man that was taped to a whiteboard.

"Mark Jackson, drug dealer," Mickey supplied to his blank-faced work-mates, saving Smithy the embarrassment. But Mickey couldn't possibly pass up the opportunity. "You're welcome, Smithy."

The laughter from his colleagues was muffled into their hands.

"Right," Smithy sighed. "Sorry, back to the case. Mark Jackson, suspected of killing Peter Harry, fellow dealer."

"Peter Harry…" Kirsty contemplated. Smithy chuckled to himself as all heads snapped in the direction of Kirsty. Leon was the exclusion of this; he could not meet her gaze. Kirsty then continued. "I think I arrested him for dealing before. Yeah, me and Leon did. Remember that, Leon?" she turned to him.

Leon seemed oblivious to what was going on. He seemed more interested in his black leather shoes then the case.

"Leon?" Kirsty repeated.

Mel took advantage of his lack of attention. "You know, Leon, it's really hot in here. I'm going to take all my clothes off, then dance around you like a stripper."

Leon didn't move even slightly for a second, but his senses eventually did return, because a moment after, he looked up, startled. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Nice of you to join us, PC Taylor," smirked Smithy, glad not to be the centre of attention for the first time that morning. His other colleagues snickered with him, but Kirsty was in his favour.

"Back to the case?" she suggested.

Smithy agreed, though rather reluctantly. "Right," He nodded. "So, Peter Harry is found dead outside his home, bullet wound in his back. Eddie is guessing surprise attack, he was unaware of the gun, or he saw it and bolted, hence he is shot."

Smithy paused for a moment, allowing the others to soak up the given information. "Anyway, so a gun WAS found at the scene, complete with fingerprints: Harry's."

Smith never had been able to help himself. He loved watching those little, almost passive arguments between Kirsty and Stone. But he also enjoyed making Kirsty and Leon spend some "quality time" together. Or maybe… no, Smithy was getting a little too carried away now. He decided to pick two at random.

"Stone and Mel, you two, go to 48 Alan Drive, Sun hill - Harry's address. I want you to make an arrest." He ordered them

Smithy couldn't help but feel ashamed for his crappy matchmaking skill. Mel and Callum. He also couldn't help but laugh to himself. _Mel and Callum_. Should have gone with Kirsty and Leon.

**Please review.  
****XxXxBrookiiXxXx **


	2. Underneath It All

Mel felt dismayed. Here she was, in the police car, with none other than Callum Stone.

She didn't HATE Callum, but there were other men she'd rather spend time with.

"You're unusually quiet today," he noted.

"Mm," was Mel's disappointing, non-responsive reaction.

"_No,_" she thought to herself.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Seriously, tell me what's wrong," Stone pried.

"I feel so… imperfect." she sighed.

Callum had to stifle a snigger, turning it into a cough.

"Shut up."

He shot her a look of apology and Mel continued.

"It's my birthday in two weeks," she stated.

"So?" asked Callum, his hands gripping the wheel with ease as he turned around a corner.

"You wouldn't understand," she mumbled.

Callum replied with a smirk and a comment. "More than you would think," he challenged in a murmur.

"It's just… all I want is to find a guy who cares about me. Whenever I think they might like me, they run off. You know why?" she paused, looking at Callum as he stopped the car at a red light.

"Because of the way you smell?" he joked. "What is that – _Sweat, by Michael Jordan_," he said dramatically.

"Because I'm a police officer!" she told him angrily, not taking his joke too lightly. "I'm sick of it, Sarge!" Mel sighed to herself. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this," she said in a quiet voice. "Like I said before; you just wouldn't understand."

The car accelerated speed as the light became green.

"I do understand," Stone said softly. "I feel exactly the same. But it's not a reason to feel so DEPRESSED."

"Maybe it is!" she said loudly.

"You find love in the most unexpected places," he reminded her. Mel didn't reply, thoughtfulness evading her.

The awkward silence continued as Callum pulled up on a driveway. "We're here," he noted.

The car doors swung open, and then clicked shut, and Callum and Mel stepped out. They walked up the driveway and, once Callum had forcefully kicked the chipped wooden door open, the two officers walked into the cheap-looking dump.

"Definitely the house of a dealer," Mel said as she looked around, taking in her surroundings. Well, the house SMELT like… Mel wasn't sure what. The lounge was threadbare and the other furniture was just as worn-out as the couch. The bookcase was empty from books, all it contained were suspicious looking boxes and, to Mel's horror, about fifteen guns.

"Wow, check it out," Mel gasped, looking at the weapons.

Callum nodded. "Well look between that really small one and the one with white on it. See that gun?"

Mel frowned at the empty space. "No," she said, shaking her head.

"Exactly," he told her.

They looked around to investigate some more.

Then the wide-open door they had entered slammed shut. Mel jumped and gave a little scream.

Callum laughed in response. "Probably just the wind," he grinned at her slightly.

"Right," said Mel, blushing foolishly.

The two continued to search the room for more evidence. Mel lifted up the cushion on the couch, and found a stash of drugs. She discarded it to the side, and as she did so, Callum paused. "Mel…" he began.

Mel didn't look up. She kept searching, but said, "Yeah?"

Callum looked at her, his face slightly creased with worry. "I smell smoke."

Mel glared back. "What?"

"Smoke. I can smell smoke."

Mel sniffed the air. She opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, there was a large THUD from outside. Within seconds, the walls collapsed from beside them. Mel screamed out as she felt a heavy weight crush her.

Her scream had rendered him frozen. He could not move, his body like ice, He just stood there for a moment. Then the ice melted and his brain kicked into action. He rushed to her side. "Mel," shouted Sergeant Callum Stone as he lifted fallen bricks off her. "Mel, can you hear me?"

Callum looked at her. Her beautiful olive skin was now black and dirty. And there, on her soft cheeks was a thick red cut. Her bubble-gum-pink lips had cuts all along them. Her forehead wasn't smooth anymore, just bruised and battered. Stone could hear sirens as he brushed her ebony hair from her closed eyes. He gulped. He tried to remember what he was supposed to do; how to revive her, give her CPR. But he couldn't; his mind was blank.

Shaken up as he was, he slid his arms underneath her body to pick her up. He cradled her against his body as he raced out of the house. As he ran, he could hear her murmur un-understandable, almost inaudible things. Her body was warm against his chest; a soothing effect considering the weather outside was so cold. But her temperature wasn't nearly as relaxing when Stone realised WHY she was so hot.

Everything was so crowded outside. Callum cold recognise the majority of the police officers on the scene. As he brought Mel outside, he watched as a concerned Kirsty's eyes welled up with tears. Ben asked Stone, "She alright, mate?" but Callum couldn't bring himself to answer. He didn't know if she was or not. He didn't want to know.

A paramedic took Mel from the sergeants arms. He watched as they took her into the ambulance. It was strange; he shouldn't have been so upset. He'd seen all of this before. But Mel made it different. He wasn't sure why though. He knew Mel, yes, but not all that well at all. As Smithy, the inspector, tried to pulls him away, he didn't leave and didn't want to. He was watching them operate on her, using equipment Stone must have seen about a million times before. But he remembered finding Mel… and the pain came back.

He didn't get to sleep that night. All he could remember was Mel.  
Lying there.  
Underneath it all.


	3. Visiting Hours

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Bill or any characters, none of the characters are my own creation. Except for Jay. ANYWAY, please enjoy and R&R.  
**Pairings: **Callum/Mel – Kirsty/Jay – Kirsty/Leon  
**Previous Chapter Summary: **Mel was crushed by bricks and is in hospital. Luckily for her, she's survived… and her survival may turn out to be more than what EVERYONE has expected.

"I can't remember fully what had actually HAPPENED to Mel. Stone had told us but I forgot it quickly. I don't even think HE really knew. Her injuries were surprisingly minor, but it could be enough to end her career. Two broken fingers and a fractured collarbone. That's all it takes.  
Mel would go on leaven, for about twelve weeks. But she might not come back," Kirsty explained into her boyfriend, Jay Morris's arms.

"What do you mean?" Jay looked at her seriously.

"She might not WANT to come back. I've seen it before. She could of DIED, Jay,"

Jay nodded. Kirsty smiled, glad he understood. He knew Mel was one of her best friends, because he listened. Other boys never took too much notice.

Kirsty smiled again, this time to herself. Jay. How she'd gotten so lucky she didn't know. Jay was amazing. But she didn't really want Jay. She wanted… LEON. As she had these thoughts, she realised how wrong it was. Leon. One of her best mates, Leon. Leon. His hands were warm when she had held themand his lips were so soft and clean when she kissed them. His eyes held so much; they sparkled with happiness and dance with joy. They glittered with sadness and shone with blame anger. But when he and Kirsty were alone, just them, they looked very different, like the whole world had changed. Leon and Kirsty. Kirsty and Leon. It even SOUNDED good together. But Kirstrty knew that they couldn't be together.

Kirsty stood up, and dusted off her jeans with her hands. Jay looked up at her, confused.

"I need to go see Mel," she explained. "Sorry."

Jay nodded. "That's fine."

Kirsty drove herself to St. Hughes. Normally the long commute would have literally driven her insane. But now it was peaceful. She had the window down and air rushed in, blowing her short blonde hair back in the cool breeze. The radio was turned off, no sound escaping. She finally had time to think to herself. She thought about Jay, then Leon, then Mel…

Kirsty quickly switched on the radio, eager to end the thoughts she was having about everything.

"And in breaking news…" the reporter read in a clean, clear, feminine voice. "A young police officer has been submitted to St. Hughes Hospital after she – "

Kirsty angrily turned off the radio. She didn't want to hear it. The only thing keeping her sane right now was that she had just gotten a green light.

She pulled up at the parking lot of the hospital. And eventually she was visiting Mel…

Kirsty walked into room 33, pleased to see a big smile plastered on Mel's face. But it vanished when she saw why.

Mel's hand, with two fingers in bandages, was wrapped around Callum Stone's.

Mel leant in to kiss him, and he leant into kiss her.

Kirsty shuddered.

"Gross," she told them. "That was just gross."

Callum couldn't help but look down and Mel glanced away, ashamed, but still grinning.

"Ew," Kirsty repeated. "What the Hell is going on here? Mel?"

"Nothing," they both chorused innocently.

Kirsty folded her arms over her chest stubbornly and raised her eyebrows.

"Well it was alright when you wanted to have sex with Leon," Mel muttered., but Kirsty heard.

"You two… that is DISGUSTING!" Kirsty told them again.

"Whatever you saw… PC Kirsty Taylor," Mel laughed.

Kirsty would have loved to slap her, but with the whole hospital scene around her, she decided not to. Instead, she slapped Sergeant Stone.

"Ow!" he said, covering his cheek with his hands. "Those hurt more than I thought. Should listen to Nate more often…"

"Don't EVER so much as talk to Mel again." Warned Kirsty in a low hiss, glaring at Mel.

"I kinda have to," he shrugged. "I do work with h-"

Kirsty held up another hand.

"Fine…" Callum groaned.

Mel looked up at Kirsty from her hospital bed. "You don't get to choose who I go out with!" Mel spat. When she saw the rather shocked expression on Callum's face, she added: "Or kiss."

Kirsty sighed and walked off, thinking to herself; _Bad choice, Mel._

Kirsty had no idea WHY she was always arguing with Callum. It didn't really make sense, but she knew there had to be a reason.

But then Kirsty remembered how happy Mel had looked. Maybe KIRSTY should have shut her mouth. Maybe KIRSTY should have-

"Crap!: she groaned as she walked straight into a wall.

There was a laugh from behind her. "Graceful," Kirsty spun around to see who it was.

Leon.

"What are you doing here?" Kirsty asked, rubbing her nose tenderly.

"Trying not to walk into walls," he smirked, a hint of flirtatiousness in his voice. "Visiting Mel, what else?"

Kirsty shook her head. "Don't. She's got company," Kirsty told him.

"Oh yeah?" Leon asked. "Who?"

"Sergeant Stone," Kirsty answered pettily.

"What's wrong with that?" Leon asked, not dismissing the petty tone in her voice.

"They were… flirting… and… kissing… and… ugh," Kirsty shuddered.

"No way!" Leon's eyes widened with delight. "Mel and Stone?" he chuckled.

"It's gross," Kirsty claimed, less amused then Leon.

"It's just 'gross' because you kind of hate him," he told her.

Kirsty nodded, as if admitting it.

They looked away for a few minutes, not meeting one another's gaze.

Then, Kirsty wasn't sure how it happened, their eyes were locked and Kirsty had tingles in her spine and her stomach churned.

Kirsty fumbled her hands through Leon's, and their shaking fingers entwined. Kirsty leant in towards him. Her lips were millimetres away from his.

"Don't do this, Kirsty," warned Leon in a low voice.

"Why not?"

"Once you do this, it will be too late to turn back time," he told her.

"why would I want to turn back time?" she asked, confused.

"Kirsty, you have a boyfriend now. He loves you, You love him," Leon clarified, a catch of realism caught in his throat.

"I don't love him, not the way I love you," Kirsty said, her lips were still so close to Leon's, and they were both frozen there, unable to pull away.

"Don't say that, Kirsty," he whispered.

"It's true," she said. "And I know you feel the exact same way. You love me."

"No, Kirsty. I won't kiss you. And I won't admit I love you. You know why? Because I don't."

His words stung Kirsty, sharp and hard, like a shattered piece of glass, as he walked past her, quickly.

She raced out behind him. "I HATE YOU, LEON TAYLOR!" she screamed, feeling so childish. But he was already gone, along with the broken remains of Kirsty's broken heart. She sprinted past the hospital, the revolving ache of emptiness, loneliness. At that moment, she hated Leon with every millimetre of her heart. She pulled out a phone from her pocket, so she could text Jay. He would make he feel better. But then again, what could she say? How could she possibly tell her boyfriend she had just been turned down by another guy? That would destroy her relationship and she had already stuffed up two friendships. What was Kirsty trying to do anyway? Set a world record?

As Kirsty got inside her car, her police sense came back and she wondered if she should drive. But she had to get back to the station after visiting Mel, Smithy had made that very clear. So, as the buckle of her seat belt was clicked, she stared ahead. 'Calm down, Kirsty' she told herself.

She wondered about Jay. She had told Leon that she didn't love Jay the way she loved Leon.

That was that.

She'd dump him.

Kirsty didn't deserve a guy like Jay anyway. She'd been so unfaithful to him.

She knew what she had to do.

Jay smiled at his girlfriend warmly, well, ex-girlfriend, if Kirsty got her way.

"Hi," she replied. She opened her mouth to make the speech she had been practicing in the car.

"Wait," Jay told her. "I need to ask you something."

Kirsty swallowed. God. Please not. Not now… please no…

He got on one knee.

"_He tripped over," _Kirsty told herself.

He held out a small, velvet box.

"_Just a little present or something,"_ Kirsty reminded herself.

He opened the box. Inside was a beautiful shining ring. Silver. Not gold. Jay knew she thought gold looked tacky. It had lots of diamonds on it, precious glimmering, gorgeous.

"_Just a present for his Mum. Mother's Day's coming up soon. Well, in three months."_

She hadn't convinced herself for a second.

"Kirsty Knight…" began, looking up earnestly. "Will you marry me?"

Kirsty didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready.

Leon.

Kirsty could just PICTURE him watching through the window. She could picture him goin. "Will you marry me?"

Kirsty didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready.

Leon.

Kirsty could just PICTURE him watching through the window. She could picture him goin. "Will you marry me?"

Kirsty didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready.

Leon.

Kirsty could just PICTURE him watching through the window. She could picture him goin. "Will you marry me?"

Kirsty didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready.

Leon.

Kirsty could just PICTURE him watching through the window. She could picture him goin. "Will you marry me?"

Kirsty didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready.

Leon.

Kirsty could just PICTURE him watching through the window. She could picture him goin. "Will you marry me?"

Kirsty didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready.

Leon.

Kirsty could just PICTURE him watching through the window. She could picture him goin. "Will you marry me?"

Kirsty didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready.

Leon.

Kirsty could just PICTURE him watching through the window. She could picture him going to work one morning, looking at her shiny silver engagement ring. Then he'd realise what an idiot he'd been to turn her down. He'd be so…

Time for Plan B: Make Leon Totally Jealous.

"Oh my God, YES!" Kirsty smiled, thrilled, and gave him a huge hug.

What the Hell was she doing?

**Please Review. Honest opinions welcome, even if you want to say it sucked. Yes, I will be upset about it but I really want to know how it's going. Just don't write "best FanFic EVVVVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" if inside you're thinking, "OMG, what a useless piece of junk!"**

**Sorry if the whole "Leon's Eyes" scene sound cheesy. It's a long story. Anyway, please keep an open-mind, this is only the third chapter of my very first fic. Suggestions, as always, are welcome. Thank's, please review!**


End file.
